


Chapter 12

by mggislife2789



Series: What Did I Get Myself Into? [12]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Part 12 of What Did I Get Myself Into?Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Are you ready to go now?” Spencer asked, taking your hand before walking out the door.

You had run to the store before dinner to grab the portable vibrator. It was flat-ish and in the shape of a “v,” so it was not even noticeable underneath your skirt. You’d had Spencer turn it on while you were sitting on one of the chairs at home, because the last thing you wanted was to hear it vibrating once you sat down amongst all his friends.

He laughed when he turned the device on, watching as the buzz shot up your spine. He licked his lips as he slipped the remote into his pocket. “All right, let’s go, you kinky bastard,” you said, walking in front of him and pulling him down the stairs.

On your way to the restaurant, Spencer toyed with the remote, leaving you fairly horny and ridiculously wet already. “Goddamit, this is gonna be hard,” you said, as you pulled into the parking lot. 

“Other things are gonna be hard too,” he said, squirming in his seat before he hopped out.

You walked over to his friends, hand-in-hand with Spencer and you pointed at each of his friends, wanting to see if you could identify them without having met them before. He talked about them so often, you pictured what they would look like before you ever met - and your assumptions were basically spot on.

Stretching out your hand, you grabbed the calloused hand of the older gentleman. “You must be David Rossi,” you said, “And you must be Tara, Emily, JJ, Penelope and hello again Luke, how have you been?”

Penelope glared at Luke. Apparently, the had busted each others metaphorical balls since Luke started and she was not pleased that he had kept you a secret from her. “I’m great, Y/N. Nice to see you are Spencer are still together.”

“Okay, let’s go,” Penelope said, grabbing your hand away from Spencer’s and walking you into the restaurant, “Why are we standing out here? God, Spencer, she’s so pretty and cute, I love her already.”

You laughed at her enthusiasm, already aware that the majority of the questions coming your way would be from the only person that wasn’t a profiler. The moment you sat down, Spencer at one end with you sitting next to him, followed by Penelope, Luke, JJ, Emily, Tara and finally Rossi, you felt the gentle buzz of the vibrator on your vulva. Everything was vibrating and the edge of it was right near your clit. Goddammit. 

Before you had even placed your drink order, Penelope launched into her array of questions. “So, how did all this happen? We did ask him, but he’s a guy and the answer was brief. I need details.”

You snorted. “Well, Spencer and Luke came in nine months ago to have that piece of equipment,” you said, emphasizing the ‘t,’ “identified. I told them what it was, got the records for who’d bought one and then if I remember correctly Luke really had to use the bathroom, so I told him he could use the one in the back and when Spencer and I were alone, he asked me out.”

“Woah, wait,” Emily said, holding out her hands, “He asked you out?”

“Yup,” you said, a little more forcefully than you had planned. Spencer just upped the vibration pattern on the device. “When I turned around to grab the papers I’d printed out, I caught him staring at my butt.” You turned around and wiggled your eyebrows in his direction.

“I couldn’t help it,” he smiled, changing up the pattern again. You grinned tightly in his direction before turning your attention back toward his friends.

His friends seemed surprised at that fact and a chorus of statements and questions rang between them all while you placed your orders.

“So this has been going on for nearly a year?” JJ asked, taking a sip of her water.

“Yea, a little over nine months,” you said, gently grabbing at his knee. More a gesture of affection than a reaction from the change in pattern again. Your brain was a little foggy at the moment, considering what was going on in your pants. You were sitting there hoping that there wouldn’t be any evidence of your arousal once you stood up, which then brought your mind to throwing in a tub of laundry when you got back to the apartment. You turned toward him. “Did you happen to put in laundry before we left? Because otherwise I have to put some in when we go home.”

“WAIT! YOU LIVE TOGETHER?” Penelope bellowed. “How long?”

“Two months,” he said, pulling you in to kiss the top of your head. “After we got back from that case that had us away for nearly a month I asked her to move in with me.”

“Have you met his mother?” you heard a voice say from behind you. You turned around to see a ridiculously muscular gentlemen with a statuesque beauty by his side and a baby in his arms. That must’ve been Derek. He didn’t work at the BAU any longer, but Spencer invited him to dinner to meet you. The way he talked about him, they were like brothers.

“Yes, I have met his mother,” you replied, pushing Spencer out of the way so you could introduce yourself. “You must be Derek and Savannah. And this must be baby Hank,” you said, pinching his tiny little cheeks. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Derek and Savannah said their hellos to everyone while Derek handed Hank over to Spencer. He held him close and kissed the top of his head. In that moment, you realized you were truly in this relationship for what would hopefully be forever. You hoped he’d be holding your own baby one day. Despite the tender moment he was sharing with his nephew, he did find the time to reach into his pocket to up the power on the vibrator.

It was getting a little overwhelming and you masked your arousal by hiding your head in his shoulder. Once your meals had arrived, and Derek and Savannah had placed their own orders, you stuck your hand in Spencer’s pocket, turning to him slowly. “I can’t do it anymore,” you whispered.

He turned the device off and laughed under his breath. “I’ll definitely be playing with that again later though.”

“Ok, final question before we start digging into our food,” Emily said, cutting the chicken florentine she’d ordered, “At some point, can we make a girls’ outing of coming into your shop? Because I think that’s something we all need to do.” She looked around the table at JJ, Penelope, Tara and Savannah, all of whom except Savannah agreed immediately.

“What kind of shop do you own?” Savannah asked. Ah. Apparently, Spencer hadn’t told Derek and his wife what you did for a living.

“Well...I-” you started, scrunching up your face into a distorted smile, “I own a sex shop. You are welcome to join if you want too.” You laughed.

“Oh my God, yes, I am in!” she said, slapping her hands on the table.

“Kid, you’re going out with a sex shop owner?” Derek said surprised, “I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“I don’t get why everyone underestimates me,” he said, taking a sip of his wine. You’d told him he could drink tonight and you would drive home. “There are a lot of things you’d be surprised to hear about me,” he blushed. You could tell in his face that he didn’t mean for that to come out.

As you lifted the first bite of pasta alfredo to your mouth, you laughed. Everyone had gone completely silent for the first time that night and was staring at Spencer in awe and disbelief.

“Oh, really?” JJ said. “I guess we’ll have to ask Y/N about that when we take our trip to her store.”


End file.
